five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet the Cat
Appearance Violet is a new purple cat animatronic made of plastic. She has a major rip on her torso, exposing her endoskeleton. She has a pink and yellow bow tie with a rip in it. She also has one light blue costume eye and one endoskeleton eye with blue and red wires coming out of it. People often think this is scary to kids, but no kids have ever been scared of her. At least we don't think so. Personality Violet is a very sweet and friendly animatronic. At least she is to kids. No adults have ever been in her room, the Magic Playroom, except for workers, and she was too young to remember them. At night, she seems to fight other animatronics, because the others want her to kill the night guard, but she doesn't want to do that kind of thing. Eli The Hamster told her to just kill the guard and the other animatronics will leave her alone, but, like I said earlier, she won't do it. However, she often places colorful lights in the office. The reason is unknown. Backstory Violet was created when some people formed an organization to keep children safe. They created an animatronic cat named Violet. She was very sweet, and everyone loved her. But all the workers didn't know what to do with her. So they asked on Facebook. Pretty soon, a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza replied to the post. They said they would keep her. So they made a room called the Magic Playroom for her, and they closed for a few weeks. Then, when Freddy's opened back up, lots of kids went in the Magic Playroom and they loved her. There was a big sign saying "Ages 5-16" near the entrance, but some toddlers broke the rules and went in. They played a little too rough with Violet. That's why she looks withered. Relationships * Freddy: They are okay friends. Freddy never tells Violet to kill the night guard, and they don't interact much. * Bonnie: They are enemies. Bonnie is always threatening Violet when she refuses to kill the guard, and Bonnie likes to try to bite through her a lot. * China: They are like best friends. Violet and Chica are always nice to each other, and Chica gives Violet cupcakes. * Foxy: They are in love. Foxy acts like an enemy to Violet, and Violet acts all scared. But secretly, they are in love, and they hug each other! * Eli The Hamster: They are okay friends. Sure, Eli told Violet to kill the guard, but he was trying to help her. In return, Violet is very nice to Eli. * Penny The Puppy: They are enemies. Penny is jealous of Violet for being the most popular, and Violet is jealous of Penny for having a better room. Trivia * She was built in 2013, and that same year, my old cat, Violet, died. * She is the only animatronic at Freddy's that Fazbear Entertainment did not make. * She was originally going to be a green boy cat named Fisher. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females